


The Magic of Christmas

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [35]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Christmas Movies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff, pregnant aelin, yes it's a christmas fic in october what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: Requested by a tumblr anon, "I want to move to the North Pole" "we are NOT moving to the North Pole" "But that's where Santa lives!" "You're 25, you do realize Santa doesn't exist, right?" "how dare you" for pregnant Rowaelin!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Future Family Fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Magic of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my friends! I'm back, bringing with me some Rowaelin fluff! I hope you enjoy!

The third hour of cheesy hallmark movies ticked by, and Aelin was still wide awake, eyes wide in front of the glow of the TV. The bowl of popcorn, which had been refilled twice, rested on top of her rounded stomach, while a fluffy blanket wrapped over her shoulders. 

Even though it was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve, Christmas lights twinkled all throughout the room and outside the house, flickering in her peripheral vision. 

At eight months pregnant, sleep was getting less and less common around the Galathynius household. So when Aelin woke up with the baby kicking her insides around for the fourth night in a row, she didn’t bother to wake up her husband. Someone in the house needed to sleep, after all.

Fleetfoot was on the couch with her, the dog’s golden head resting on her thighs (or, what part of her was still available with her massive stomach), and Aelin scratched her absently behind the ears as she flicked through the TV channels, seeing what else was on.

Her face cracked into a broad smile when she pulled up _Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer_ , and she quickly clicked on it before settling back into the couch, taking another mouthful of popcorn. Typical, the baby was hardly moving when she was actually awake. The little stinker just hated sleep, apparently. 

Aelin hummed along with the opening song, grinning gleefully as the movie began. It had been forever since she’d seen this movie, and she remembered it as one of her favorites. 

“No, Rudolph!” The woman lamented, feeling tears spark in her eyes as she watched the scene where the baby reindeer had to leave. “Don’t let them bully you!”

“Aelin?”

She yelped, knocking the bowl of popcorn off her belly and onto the floor. Fleetfoot jumped off the couch and dove for the food, gobbling it up frantically while Aelin untangled herself from her blankets.

“Ro! You scared me!”

Her husband stood in the entrance to their bedroom, clad in flannel pajamas and with rumpled silver hair that made him look damn good. “I noticed. What are you doing awake? It’s nearly midnight.”

Aelin pushed herself up, waddling away from the spilled food to make her way over to Rowan. “Baby was kicking. I couldn’t sleep, and you’ve been working so hard since it’s the holidays- I didn’t want to wake you.”

Proving her point, Rowan gave a large yawn, before wrapping an arm over her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her golden hair. 

“Come back to bed.”

Aelin bit her lip, glancing back at the TV, which was still playing the movie. “I’ll finish up, then I’ll be back. I don’t want to miss the end.”

Rather than head back into the bedroom, Rowan instead made his way to the couch, sweeping the spilled popcorn away and letting Fleetfoot finish it off. He sat down and gestured for his wife to come over.

“I’ll watch with you. I haven’t seen this movie in forever.”

Smiling, Aelin happily made herself comfortable on top of her husband, holding one of his hands atop her rounded belly in the spot so he could feel the occasional baby kicks while he watched. 

The movie progressed, and Aelin began to yawn, sleep finally catching up with her. The babe in her womb quieted, finally, and she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open as the movie finished.

When Rudolph led the reindeer off into the night, pulling Santa’s sleigh to light the way, Aelin gently woke her husband, who had fallen asleep, by commenting sleepily, “We should move to the North Pole.”

“What? Why?” Rowan asked, sleep slurring his voice.

“Cuz it’s where Santa lives.”

Rowan’s green eyes narrowed. “You are twenty-five, Aelin. Santa isn’t real.”

“Shh!” She demanded, placing her hands over her stomach in a mockery of placing them over someone’s ears. “Don’t ruin the magic of Christmas for your daughter, you buzzard!”

“We are not moving to the North Pole.”

Giggling, Aelin leaned into her husband. “Maybe you’ll change your mind when she’s born. We both know you won’t be able to say no.”

Rowan just sighed, sitting up fully. “Let’s go to bed.”

He helped his pregnant wife stand up, (what a gentleman) and led her back to the bedroom. Fleetfoot, full from eating popcorn off the floor, gave a few sleepy thumps of her tail before rolling over. 

Aelin settled contentedly into the bed and into her husband’s arm, and glanced at the clock, which read 1:00 A.M.

“Merry Christmas, Ro.” She whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. And even though he was already fast asleep, she still noticed the hand on her belly, gently rubbing, the beginnings of their growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
